


Snow

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Snow

“I cannot believe that you have never seen snow before.” David playfully bumped into me as I stood at the patio doors looking out at the garden in awe. He was right, I had never seen snow before, and I was enthralled watching the large flakes fall and stick to the ground. He had lived in and seen other countries, where I hadn’t. I’d stayed in Spain, in the place we had grown up together, his silly, idiot childhood best friend, who clung to the hope that he would make a trip home.

He was home for Christmas day, and Christmas day only, because in the Premier League there is no winter break, they play a match on Boxing Day and he would need to prepare for that. I didn’t think that ruling was very fair, but I didn’t say anything. Why couldn’t Lindegaard cover for him for one game?

“Because I have always lived here, and it doesn’t ever snow here.” I scowled at him, lifting my mug of hot chocolate to my lips. “Don’t be cruel to me today, I haven’t seen you for two years.”

He rolled his eyes and then gave me this weird little sideways smile before he strode over to me, only needing to take two steps to cross the room. He swept me up into his arms and began tickling me under my arms. I squirmed and tried to break free of his grasp.

“I always love coming home, but I don’t get the opportunity often. I hope you aren’t mad that I don’t make it back very often.” He asked, his expression suddenly much softer than before, and the joking, playful tone to his voice gone.

“I’m not mad, just disappointed.” I sat down on the sill of the bay window and looked out at the snow, the window was a little frosted so it was becoming hard to look out at the winter scene.

“I swear if I could come more often, I would come and see you.”

“What’s stopping you?” I asked. Already knowing the answer, I crossed my arms around myself, balancing my mug down beside me instead of holding it.

“Don’t be like that. It’s not because she doesn’t like you, she just always wants us to see her friends and family when we’re in Spain.” He tried to sit down beside me but I would not make room for him. There was no room on the sill or in my heart for stupid, tall, gawky, goal keeping idiots.

“How does that make me feel any better? Clearly there is no equality or partnership in your relationship.” I stood up and brushed past him, going back over to the patio doors. I made my mind up that I was going out into the snow, because today I needed to do something that I would never normally do. It was going to be cold outside but I didn’t care about that. I was wearing a knitted jumper that I was sure would protect me from most of the chill.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m going out to experience the snow because I can’t be trapped in my stupid little world any longer, I need to experience these things, need to be adventurous.” There was more meaning to those words than he would ever know. As I stepped through the patio doors to experience something knew, it fully resonated in me that I would never have the courage that I did in that moment enough to tell him how I felt about him, and that was a shame.


End file.
